NY City
After the two matches Hope faced in order to get to the New York tournament, she now has to fight a bigger challenge, time. Characters *Hope *Don *Nate *Jacob *Allen *Tai *Zendora *Nicki (Mentioned) *Rita (Mentioned) *Coni (Mentioned) Transcript (Episode opens with the Hope Allen, Don, Jacob, Nate, Zendora, and Tai outside the airport) Hope: Okay dudes, everyone here? Allen: Everyone that wants to come at least. Hope: Yeah I know Nicki has work and her sisters, and I asked Rita, but she said no and ran away. I swear, something's off with that girl. Nate: Look who's talking. Zendora: I can not wait to go to the city! I hear it's amazing! Hope: It is. And thanks to the dudes who arrange the trip, I got 5 plane tickets. Jacob: Hope, there are seven of us here. Hope: They only gave me 2 first class, I could only trade them in for 5 third class. I figured Tai and Zen can just fly there. Tai: You can't be serious. (Time lapse, The group is now in the NY air port, with Zendora and Tai coming in completely worn out) Tai: She.. Was.. Serious. (Collapses) Zendora: Get up. If I can manage, so can you. Tai: (Heavy sigh) How are you even standing. (Gets up) Hope: Finally, what the fuck took you two so long? (Zendora and Tai just glare at Hope as she Laughs awkwardly) So anyway.. I was thinking we have some time before the match, so we can go to the gym first to check it out and stuff, then we could just go around the city. Sound fun? Don: Sure. Allen: Yeah lets go. (A light orange man walks up to the group) Hope: Hello? Light Orange: Hey... Is any of you Hope Thopmson? Hope: That would be me. Light Orange: Oh nice to meet you, I hear you're good. I'm supposed to drive you to the gym. Hope: Awesome. Don: Yeah thanks. Light Orange: No need for thanks, it's my job. Jacob: Well we appreciate it. Light Orange: Wow you guys are way nicer than most people I drive. Probably cuz you're not from New York. Hope: That's probably true. So anyway lets get going. Light Orange: Right, lets. (Time lapse; everyone is at the gym, where everyone seems to be getting ready) Hope: These people are like my people. I'm goanna beat the shit out of them later. Don: That's cool. I guess. Announcer: (Over the speakers) All contestants just arriving, please sign in. Hope: Oh yeah. (Goes to the sign desk where a lady is sitting) Alright sign me in, Hope Thompson, age 23. Lady: And your representing your stats. Who is you runner up? Hope: Wha? Lady: Your runner up.. Hope: I know what you said! Lady: It's the person who came in second place back where you live. And if you forfeit the game, not show up, or get disqualified they take your place for representing the starts. Even if they aren't here. Hope: Oh... (Heavy sigh) Her name is Coni and I don't give a shit about her last name so fuck off bitch. Lady: Oook then. Allen: (Off screen) You done yet? Hope: On my way. (Walks back to the others) You guys won't guess what I found out. Tai: Is it a person place or thing? Don: Wow you're an idiot. Nate: Just tell us. Hope: If I don't show up I won't be first place back home. My runner up will be. Zendora: Runner up? Who may that be? Hope: Remember that bitch. Don: You mean the one we just spent two episodes on? Jacob: Forth wall. Don: Sorry. Hope: That's the one. Nate: Well that doesn't matter cause we're gonna be back in time. Hope: It still bugs me. Now lets go, we got some shit to see. Tai: Like the hot green chick statue? Don: (Sigh) Did we have to bring him. Jacob: Apparently. (Time lapse; everyone has just come back from the statue of liberty, and a bunch of other places) Allen: That was pretty fun. Hope: Yeah! You dudes wanna get some food? Don: We just ate. Nate: This is Hope. Don: Fair point. Jacob: Hey guys, when does the match start? Hope: All contestants must be there at 4:00. Jacob: And what time it it now. Hope: 3:30. Jacob: .... Hope: ... SHIT! WE HAVE TO BE THERE IN A HALF HOUR! Jacob: Took you long enough. Allen: Ok then Jacob, if you're so smart why didn't you say something sooner? Jacob: Shut up corduroy. Don: It fine! Calm down, I'm sure we can make it. Nate: Yeah.. It shouldn't be that far. We can call a cab. Hope: Yeah! ... Uh... Anyone have any money for the cab? Everyone: .... Don: YOU ALL SPENT EVERYTHING? Hope: YOU DID TOO! Don: I THOUGHT SOMEONE WOULD SAVE SOMETHING! Allen: Calm down! Both of you quite. Now why don't we just have one Zen or Tai to just fly over the city to see where we are. Zendora: We cannot. Allen: What? Zendora: We don't have any more energy, after that horrible flight. Tai: And even if we did do you have any idea how hard it would be to find one building in this mess? Allen: (Sigh) There's no way we'll get there in time. Zendora: I sort of remember the directions.. A little. Hope: YES! You're the best, Zen! Now how do we get there? Zendora: I believe we should go straight down from here, and then we should go left. Hope: Sweet! (Time lapse; everyone continues to walk down a road with a lot of street performers) Jacob: Should we be running? Hope: We'll make it. So where do we go from here? Zendora: I-- I cannot remember.. Hope: What? Zendora: Well I got distracted.. And I forgot. I am very sorry. Nate: By what? Zendora: (Points to a street performing mime) Look, he looks as if he is truly in a box! How wonderful! Jacob: A mime? That's it. Tai: Shouldn't we get him out? Don: (Facepalm) Goddamnit. Allen: Um, I'd hate to be "that guy" but we have 20 minutes to go, and you guys are looking at a mime. Tai: Seriously, we should help. Hope: And you guys call me dumb? Allen: GUYS! Nate: Wait, this dude gave me an idea, one of us can street perform to get some money for a cab. Allen: That's pretty good. Who should it be? Hope: I vote Don. She's the only one with powers who still has energy. Don: But I-- Hope: Please Don! My reputation is on the line, and if I don't make it... Coni gets my title. (Shivers) That name gives me chills. Don: (Heavy sigh) You owe me. Now what am I supposed to do? Hope: Just pick some shit up with your mind. I mean, that's pretty rare, so people would pay I guess. Don: Fine. I guess It's not that bad. (Cuts to Don standing on the side walk, levitating several cans of soda) Don: Come on! How often do you see this! IT'S FUCKING MAGIC OR SOMETHING! AND I NEED MONEY! PLEASE! Dark gray man: Lose a button. Don: Wha- (Covers her chest) NO! Dark gray man: I'll pay. (Cuts to Don with about 20$ in her hand showing the others) Hope: How'd you get this much? Don: I don't wanna talk about it. How much time? Allen: 15 minutes. Don: Okay, take the money and hurry, it should be about a 5 minute drive. (Don is about to hand Hope the money, but a robber quickly swoops by and grabs it from her hand, and runs away too fast for them to see where he went) Hope: FUCKING NEW YORKERS! Nate: That failed. Tai: Ooh.. So that guy was just pretending to be in a box? Don: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Hope: .. It's over. (Falls to her knees) I'm done. Allen: Come on Hope, get up we can still make it. Hope: We have less than 12 minutes to get there, it's like a 20 minute walk and we have no idea where we are. Zendora: I am sure we can.. Hope: It's hopeless guys. Jacob: When did you become so negative and ironic? Hope: Fuck off dude. Allen: Um Hope.. Are you giving up? Hope: (Realizes) I... Can't do that... Fuck. I guess I still have to try. Allen: Great! So what's the plan? Don: We could do the street performing thing again? Hope: We don't have enough time, and you barely have any buttons left. Don: Wai- (Realizes her shirt is mostly unbuttoned and quickly starts to button it again) Tai: Goddamnit why did you tell her? Don: Perv. Allen: And since we point out obvious things, the grass is fucking green. Hope: I got it! Allen: Got what? Hope: How we're gonna get there! We can call a cab! Everyone: .... Hope: Hear me out, we can knock out the driver and steal the car! Zendora: But how will we know the way? Hope: Uh.. Fuck. (Sits down on the side walk) What are we going to do goddamnit! (A car comes by and stops right next to them) Huh? (The window from the drivers seat from the car rolls down, revealing that it's the light orange man from before) Light Orange: Need a lift? Hope: It's you! You're a life saver! Thank you so much! Light Orange: No problem! Get in. (Everyone gets in the car, and takes a seat) Hope: I owe you big. Light Orange: No you don't. You guys left me a pretty big tip earlier, so consider us even. Now off we go. (Hits the gas and drives away) (Time lapse, everyone is at the gym, arrived on time by a second). Hope: Made it! Woo! Don: Calm down, you haven't won yet. Hope: YET. Don: Settle down. Allen: Good luck. Hope: Thanks dude. But I don't need it! I have my amazingness! Jacob: And as usual, no modesty. Hope: Later dudes, see yea when I win! (The scene cuts to Hope beating several people, ticketing a green man, pining a dark pink woman, kicking a yellow woman, punching a dark red man in the chest, flipping a brown man and finally punching a gray man in the face several times) Hope: I am amazing. (Cuts to Hope holding a metal and a check for money) Don: Nice job. Tai: Yeah great, can I have an actual plane seat this time? Zendora: I would like one as well. Hope: Relax, you'll get one. And by the way guys. I told you I'd win! Allen: Yeah. You did. Over and over and over.... Hope: Cause I knew I'd win! Maybe I have ESPN! Don: ESP. Hope: That too. Nate: Well good job. So you guys wanna go check out some more things in the city? Everyone: NO -End Category:Episodes